Blurry Memories
by Rebecca-the-Jynxer
Summary: Caxkj tells Kisar a secret Aereal must not know. Borrowed character from Caxkj the negative twilight.


Aereal was kneeling in his room. he had lit four candles around him, one for north, another one for west, a third one for south and the last one for east. On his head there was a small wraith made of dry Hydenock tree leaves and prayer beads; in that form he meditated, in front of him a transparent pearl with a blue hue. He had noticed that every time he was meditating using his twelfth lightsaber he had small painful memories. He was experiencing one currently now: a dark, lean and lithe figure before him.

"Go back and tell them that you lied to them!" the figure shouted, then there was screaming. Aereal recognised his mothers screaming and he tried to focus more in this memory so he could recall it all.

"Do it or she dies," said the man again.

"It's too late for that... they won't believe me," he heard his own voice saying that. Then there was a red glow, more screaming and the man walking away.

Aereal opened his eyes, which were filled with tears. The pieces of his lightsaber that floated around him returned together and as did the pearl; which was used as a focusing crystal. It gave his lightsaber a light blue hue with iridescent endings. Aereal turned around only to see Kisar standing in the entrance to his room.

"How long have you been here?" he asked and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"You are tormented by these visions again. Maybe you should have a talk with Master Cloudancer?" Kisar suggested, Aereal ignored her and walked to the french window before him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then he looked back at Kisar, turning to leave his room.

"You're right, Kisar, I will go to Yvonne right now," he said and left.

Aereal had told Kisar what these visions were about... they were about his mothers death.

Kisar was about to leave until Caxkj walked by her, who seemed sad. He turned back to see Kisar.

"The visions again..." he said until Kisar interrupted him.

"How did you know?" asked Kisar suspiciously. Caxkj didn't answer, he seemed to ponder something. "Mind answering...?" Kisar asked again. Caxkj turned around and stared at her.

"You do realize that no one is perfect, right? Well, Yvonne and Moone know about what happened. I still try to forget about it. I... did some mistakes earlier in my life," he replied with his cold stare still piercing Kisar's orange eyes, then he lowered his head and frowned, staring at the long corridor.

"Was it... was it you that..?" asked Kisar, appearing bewildered.

"Yes, it was me... but that belongs to my dark past. Don't bring it up. I asked for forgiveness before I joined the order and mercy was granted to me," he replied.

"So it was you, huh? I have a question," she asked. Caxkj nodded.

"Why did you kill his mother?" asked Kisar coldly.

"My master asked that I stole a jedi holocron from the Jedi temple..."

FLASHBACK.

Caxkj was into the ruins of the Jedi Temple, debris everywhere, Imperials marching by along with some sith apprentices. No one suspected him, mostly because of his dark Force signature matching to the dark signatures of the apprentices, only a little stronger. He walked to the Jedi training grounds and eventually arrived at the holocron safe room. He burned through the metal of the door with his lightsaber and walked in. There waited a young, Pantoran man meditating. Caxkj didn't want him to notice him so he walked as silently as he could in the tips of his feet. He took the holocron and was about to leave until he felt something around his ankle. Caxkj turned around and notice the Pantoran looking at him.

"I saw everything and I'll report you to the senators," he said, and used Force Cloak to escape from the Imperials and the man. Caxkj arched an eyebrow, shrugged and left.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kisar was shocked.

"So you killed his mother in order to hide your theft...! How could you?" she asked, taking a hostile expression.

"I had no choice. If he was saying it to the Senators, they would say it to Darth Malgus and I had to keep...I had to keep it a secret," replied Caxkj, who seemed to be hiding something. Kisar nodded and was about to leave until Caxkj pulled her by her arm back to him.

"Don't tell him anything. I had to erase his memory somehow, so after I killed his mother I used a hallucination that would show him very few parts of his memory," he explained and let go off Kisar, who left.


End file.
